Twin Trouble In Konoha
by Validmeup
Summary: What will happen if Naruto had a twin sister and he was a bit more smarter than canon? Lets follow Naruto and his sister Naruko into their path to become the Strongest Shinobi and Kunoichi alive. Canon pairing, sasuXnaruko, Fem!Naru, Alive!UchihaClan, OPuchihaOC, Smart!Naru.
1. Chapter 1- The Faithful Day

**This story will have canon pairing for everyone except for The OCs, Sakura and Sasuke.**

**AU: **

**Smart Naruto and Naruko**

**Danzō is dead**

**Good Orochimaru**

**Alive Uchiha Clan**

**There is one more Uchiha OC.**

**Mangekyō Sharingan is the final form of Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan does not exist. No vision loss by the over usage of the Mangekyō.**

"Speaking"

**"Biju/Summon Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Biju/Summon Thinking'**_

**I will use English names for jutsus except for the ones which make no sense in English or which are well known like Rasengan, Kirin, Izanagi ****and Susanoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect or characters of Naruto except for Naruko, Hokori and other OCs.**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE FAITHFUL DAY**

**OCTOBER 10**

Two babies, Namikaze Naruko and Namikaze Naruko lie crying on an altar with their parents above them held by the Kyuubi no Kitsune's huge claw. their parents, The Yondaime Hokage and his wife The Red Death of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

"Both of you grow strong even with your burden. Eat well, bath every day and get your sleep. And no drinking at least until you are of age, too much sake can never be good. And be wary of the perverted sensei your father had, that Godfather of yours. And Naruto, protect your sister and look after her, you will be the eldest man in the family now. Find someone like me and your father both of you and don't get fixated on the first girl or boy you see and…and…Ohh I wanna tell you so much but….just stay safe and know that I love you both. Sorry, Minato I took your time." the dying mother tearfully told her children and their father.

"Naruto, Naruko, unlike your talkative mom…just…set it all,"

Minato told them before making a final hand seal."Eight Trigrams Seal" And with a bright flash of light, the Kyuubi was gone, each baby getting half of its chakra sealed into them.

Only what remained were Minato and Kushina lying on the ground and two babies on altars, crying like they knew what just happened.

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Known as The Professor rushed to them. Minato managed to say something before succumbing to his injuries." Hokage-sama, My son Naruto has the yang half of Kyuubi's chakra sealed in him and my daughter has the yin half of Kyuubi's chakra sealed in her. Let them be the heroes who saved the village from the Kyuubi. It was released by a ma... Uchi..." The last line barely audible.

Naruto and Naruko were both crying like they understood everything.

**MOMENTS LATER****...**

The Village was in a bad condition after the Kyuubi's attack. Sandaime Hokage retook his position as the Hokage. The whole village was mourning for the ones who lost their lives to the Kyuubi attack.

A tall and well-built man entered the office. He had long spiky white hair with red markings on his face. He is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannins. He is also known as the Toad Sage. He said "Sensei, I want to talk to you privately." And all the Anbu left the room and The Hokage activated the privacy seals. "So the rumours are true, those are his kids?" said Jiraiya after they were alone while looking at Naruto and Naruko. "They left a copy of themselves before leaving. She looks exactly like Kushina except for the blue eyes and he looks like Minato himself." He added sadly.

"Yes Jiraiya they lost their lives just after they got what they wanted, I called you here to check their seals. As you know you are only seal master left in Konohagakure." Said the Hokage.

_'Interesting, the seals are very strong but he made it so that they can take the Kyuubi's chakra to use when needed. Naruko has the yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto has the yang half of The Kyuubi's chakra'_ Thought the Toad Sage while inspecting the seals. He said," It is very strong, the Kyuubi can not break out until someone who is good at Fūinjutsu help it to escape."

"Good, Konoha can not afford another attack, as we are weakened by both the Third Great Ninja War and the recent Kyuubi attack, We need your Spy network now more than ever." said the Hokage.

"Yes, Sensei. who is going to take care of them both?" said Jiraiya.

"We can't let any of the clans to adopt them as well as any of the people who were close to Minato and Kushina to adopt them including you Jiraiya, they will be placed in one of the orphanages and they will have their mother's last name as we don't any of Minato's enemies to know of them." said Sandaime Hokage with a heavy heart.

An Anbu entered the room and said "Hokage-sama, everyone has arrived for the meeting."

"Ok, Jiraiya with me and Dog bring the kids." said Hokage after returning to his stern look.

**MEETING ROOM**

There was a lot of people present in the room as Konohagakure was in a bad position, they lost thousands of Shinobi and civilians to the Kyuubi attack.

All the clans heads were present. From the Hyūga, Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi and Izunuka clans. They were Shikaku Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyūga, Inochi Yamanaka, Tsume Izunuka, Shibi Aburame and Chouza Akimichi. The seat of Sarutobi clan was empty as it's head is the Hokage himself.

The civilian council was also present. It consists of people of all kind, from important figures to merchants.

Then there was the advisors of the Hokage. They were Orochimaru, Koharu Utatane and Shimura Mitokado. "Sensei, are they Mina..." whispered Orochimaru to the Hokage before getting cut off by him "Not here Orochimaru."

_'So it is their children, I must keep an eye on them. Other nations wouldn't the Kyuubi in Konohagakure ranks.' _Thought Orochimaru.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama where is Yondaime Hokage-sama and who are those kids?" asked a person from the Civilian side.

He replied " Minato sacrificed his life for the his people and his village, He sealed the Nine Tails in these orphans who lost their parents to the attack. He asked us to treat these kids as the heroes who saved our village. This is Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki."

_'They look exactly like Minato and Kushina, I can train them to be strong.'_ thought Hiashi and he said "The Hyūga Clan is ready to adopt them."

"So is the Uchiha Clan." Said Fugaku while thinking _'Mikoto will kill me if she finds out I did not try to adopt her best friend's children.'_

"No, I can't let any of the clans to adopt them is it will give that Clan more power than the others. As per this they will have to live in one of the orphanages." Announced the Hokage strictly.

"Hokage-sama they are not humans, they are the Kyuubi itself. It fooled our Hokage and now it is fooling us, Kill it here before it kills us all." yelled a female civilian.

Jiraiya released a huge amount of Killer Intent towards her that she fainted and it woke Shikaku up from his sleep.

_'They look exactly like their parents, Naruko looks exactly like Kushina except for her ocean blue eyes whereas Naruto looks exactly like Minato, how come no one saw the similarities between Naruto and Minato.' _thought Shikaku after waking up.

"I hereby deem it as an S-class secret, you should not inform the them or the young generation about the their Jinchūriki status. It is punishable by death if you do reveal it." Said The Hokage with the last line being as threatening as possible.

**Authors Note: this is my first time writing a story. So there will be a lot of mistakes. So forgive me for my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Three Uchihas

"Speaking"

**"Biju/Summon Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Biju/Summon Thinking'**_

**I will use English names for jutsus except for the ones which make no sense in English or which are well known like Rasengan, Kirin, Izanagi ****and Susanoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect or characters of Naruto except for Naruko, Hokori and other OCs.**

**CHAPTER 2- THE THREE UCHIHAS**

**Uchiha Mainhouse**

"Kaa-chan, where is nee-chan? She promised to train me today." asked Itachi Uchiha who looked no younger than 6 holding his year old brother Sasuke Uchiha by his hand, Both had jet-black hair and onyx eyes.

"She is training with your dad." said his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, an S-ranked kunoichi turned housewife to tend to her children, wife of Fugaku Uchiha and mother of Hokori, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why is nee-chan never training me?" whined Itachi. Which caused Sasuke and his mother to giggle.

"nii-chan nii-chan, play with me!!" said Sasuke cheerfully While pulling Itachi to his room.

**Meanwhile in a Private Training Ground**

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" yelled a girl about 11 with red eyes with a single tomoe on each eye. Her Jutsu caused a single shuriken to multiply into hundreds of shuriken to hit her father.

To protect himself, Fugaku yelled while doing some hand signs for a Jutsu "Fire Style: Blue Flame Barrier" he yelled as he finished the signs, he slammed his hand on the ground as flames rose up from the ground and covered him. The flame was bright orange in colour before becoming blue. All the shuriken melted on contact with the barrier. While he used her confusion to immobilise her.

"It is enough, Hokori-chan. You have done well today." Said Fugaku to her daughter while hiding his happiness.

"Tou-chan, you always find a way to defeat me." Deadpanned Hokori while her dad was laughing at her words.

"If you want to beat me you need to work more hard, even you are a prodigy like Itachi-kun you will need more experience, as experience makes a shinobi as a formidable opponent." Said Fugaku after returning to his usual stoic self.

"The inventor of the technique you used was not called 'the 3rd God Of Shinobi' for his position as the Sandaime Hokage but for his abilities that he can stand alongside the likes of the Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju without any Kekkai Genkai." He added after looking at his daughter's confused face.

"Tou-chan, Can you please teach me that technique and tell me how does it work?" asked Hokori with his sweetest voice possible.

"You'll need a good amount of chakra reserves for doing it and Jōnin level chakra control. I will teach you after you become a Jōnin. It works by using you chakra to concentrate your flames in a thin barrier, you'll need to add more chakra to the barrier as well as to flame to make it more hotter. Due to a large amount of heat concentrated on a single layer, it can melt metals and even stop water jutsus." He explained to his daughter.

"But Tou-chan you called the technique "Fire Style: Blue Flame Barrier" but the flames were orange when it was formed and then it turned blue?" questioned Hokori

"Ahh, it is because I did not master the technique yet. If I tried to concentrate that much heat in a thin barrier it tends to backfire, so I had to slowly increase chakra output to the flames and the barrier. Hence the change of colour from orange to blue." Said Fugaku.

"Then I will work very hard to surpass you and even the infamous Madara Uchiha one day." She said enthusiastically.

"But you shouldn't be overtaken by the curse of Hatred like he did, but I know you won't as you are my daughter." He said proudly.

"Tou-chan, do you think I can become the first Uchiha to become the Hokage?" asked Hokori.

"Of course, you are my pride after all." he said while smiling at her daughter's words.

"Come on now, let's go home before we get into trouble with your mom for being late for dinner." He said after realising how much time they spent training.

**Uchiha Clanhouse**

"We're home." Said Hokori.

"Nee-chan!" Yelled Sasuke while hugging Hokori to her death.

"Sasuke-kun let you sister go or she will die of suffocation." his mother said from inside the house.

"Nii-chan you said you would train with me." Pouted Itachi.

"How about tomorrow, my favourite otōto?" She said in a teasing voice.

"But you always say that." whined Itachi.

"What about me, you don't like me nee-chan?" Sasuke said in a very low voice with tears threatening to fall out of his eye.

"Of course not, I love you both so much. You both are one of my most important people in my life." She said while wiping her brother's tears. But he was not leaving her and was crying on her shoulders. "Now now Sasuke-kun, I made a vow that I will protect you and Itachi-kun to my death." she tried to console him.

"Hokori, stop teasing your brother or no food for you tonight." Said Mikoto.

**Konohagakure (timeskip: 7 years)**

A man in a black robe and with a orange mask with black stripes on it with only one eyehole. He also had a full matured Sharingan. He was on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head overlooking Konoha.

18 year old Hokori Uchiha was walking with her brothers 13 year old Itachi Uchiha who was a prodigy even in Uchiha standards and he was the Clan Heir and 8 year old Sasuke Uchiha who was an unusual goofy Uchiha just like his cousin Shisui Uchiha but he was also talented like his older siblings.

"So Nee-chan is there chance that you will be my sensei after I graduate?" questioned Sasuke.

"Even Itachi-kun has a chance to become your sensei if he leaves his Anbu duty, isn't that right otōto?" She asked In a very sweet voice which made Itachi flinch.

"Yes of course, Even I might be your sensei." Said Itachi while sweating at his sister's 'very sweet voice'.

"Awesome, I can show everyone that Itachi-nii-chan and you are the strongest in the whole world." He said while jumping up and down.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun did you get any new friends in academy and how is your relationship with that Naruko girl?" Hokori asked in a teasing manner and it caused Itachi to snicker and Sasuke blushed hard.

They chatted for a while. Until They heard someone screaming.

"Sasuke how about you go home?" Said Hokori after hearing screams while give the 'danger is nearby look' to Itachi.

"But why? I can only spend some time with you two. You are always off doing missions." Said Sasuke. Well he wasn't wrong, Itachi is an Anbu captain whereas Hokori was called "Konoha's Bloody Eyes" for being an expert at using her Sharingan. They were always away doing missions. They rarely got time to be together.

"Sasuke, go HOME NOW!" She said in a more colder tone, Sasuke was scared at her tone as his sister was the most caring person in the world other then his mom but he obeyed her nonetheless.

"Itachi, go get help." She ordered Itachi.

"Yes nee-chan." He Shunshined away.

She rushed to the origin of the screams. She saw her father fighting a Masked Man with a single Sharingan visible on his right eyehole with dead bodies around them.

"Tou-chan!" She yelled while rushing to help her father. He was hurt and couldn't fight anymore.

"You bastard, who are you and why are you attacking us?" She sneered while holding her tantō on her right hand.

"Careful little girl you might cut yourself with that." He said in a deep voice, it was obvious that he was lacing his voice with chakra.

"If you want to live, you better run. I won't show you mercy." She said with an emotionless tone.

"Oh, getting serious are we. But before that let me introduce myself." He replied.

"I am Madara Uchiha, and I am here to kill all the Uchiha. You people don't deserve that name. You put my name to shame." He said with the most terrific tone.

"You can't be him. He is dead." She said while activating her 3 tomoe Sharingan and rushed to attack him.

He was more faster than her, she couldn't land a single hit. _'How is this possible, how is he more faster than me'_ she thought while trying to avoid his attack. She made the handsigns for "Fire Style: Great Blue Fireball" and launched it towards him. It wasn't an usual great Fireball it was only the half the size of Hokori but it was twice as chakra consuming and powerful as a normal fireball of the same size. Even as the fireball came close he didn't move. "You fool you can't stop this fireball, your arrogance will be downfall." She said, but he was unscathed by that attack.

"How is that possible, how did you survive that?" She asked hopeless, if she can't land a hit on him and he can survive her most powerful Jutsu then she has no hope to defeat him.

"You think your Sharingan will save you? You don't have any chance of defeating me with that eyes." He said as his 3 tomoe Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyō Sharingan, it had 3 sickle like design on it instead of the regular 3 tomoe.

"No it is impossible, you have the Mangekyō Sharingan." Asked Fugaku while shocked. Itachi came back with reinforcements. "Tou-chan, are you okay?" He questioned his father. "I am fine." He replied.

"As I said you don't deserve the name Uchiha." He said as he was about to stab Hokori, She was ready to accept her death but Fugaku used Replacement Technique on her and got stabbed by 'Madara' instead of Hokori getting stabbed.

"Tou-chan!" Yelled Hokori, Itachi and Sasuke. He was hiding and saw the entire fight from the shadows.

"It seems reinforcements is here, I'll be going now but I will be back." He said with an evil tone and used his Space-time Jutsu to escape.

Sasuke rushed to his father while tears were falling from his face "Tou-chan please don't die, please stay." He said while crying on him.

Both Itachi and Hokori did not move but their eyes morphed in their Mangekyō and blood was trickling from their eyes.

"Sasuke, I am sorry if I didn't *cough* spend enough time with you *cough*. Hokori and Ita*cough* Itachi you've both awakened your *cough* Mangekyō. Take care of your brother and mother." Fugaku managed to force a smile. he died proudly that his elder children awakened their Mangekyō and his youngest son awakened the Sharingan.

**Hokage's Office**

"Oh, come in Jiraiya-kun and Orochimaru-kun." He gestured the Anbu to leave as he activating the privacy seals.

"As you know, 8 years back Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Before dying Minato told me few things like his children are the jinchūriki but he also told me about a masked Uchiha, I suspect he is the one who had broken Kushina's seal and freed the Kyuubi. As you might have heard a masked man who calls himself "Madara Uchiha" has attacked the Uchiha Compound and killed many Uchiha clan members including the Clan head. As we all know that, Madara was one of only two people who could control the tailed beasts and he controlled and used the Kyuubi during his most famous battle against the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju in Valley of the End. I suspect it is the same person who attacked the Village 8 years ago." Explained The Hokage.

"It all makes sense. but sensei why attack the Uchiha and who is the current Uchiha clan head?" Asked Jiraiya confused by the attack by this so called 'Madara Uchiha' on his own clan.

"Simple, he doesn't want anyone to stop his plans. After all the Uchiha can use their Sharingan on the tailed beasts as well." Said Orochimaru.

"The current Uchiha Clan head is Itachi Uchiha and it is rumoured that Itachi Uchiha and His sister Hokori Uchiha has both awakened their Mangekyō Sharingan as well as Sasuke Uchiha who unlocked his Sharingan after Fugaku's death." Said the Hokage

"Orochimaru-kun I want you to train some special group of anbu to keep an eye on the Uchiha Clan for their safety and Jiraiya-kun I want you to try and get any information on this 'Madara Uchiha'." He said.

"Hai, Sensei." Both said in unison.

**Author's Note: this episode is to set the backstory of The Uchiha Clan. Since Danzō is already dead. I needed a way to awaken Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan and Hokori's Mangekyō Sharingan, So the death of Fugaku. Itachi is more 'happier' because of Hokori, since he is not the first child and he has someone to guide and play with him.**

**The reason why Hokori used the Great Blue Fireball instead of the normal one even though she can make a larger normal Great Fireball with that much chakra is for her enemies to underestimate her. It is also very hot.**


	3. Chapter 3- Twin Trouble

"Speaking"

**"Biju/Summon Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Biju/Summon Thinking'**_

**I will use English names for jutsus except for the ones which make no sense in English or which are well known like Rasengan, Kirin, Izanagi ****and Susanoo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect or characters of Naruto except for Naruko, Hokori and other OCs.**

**CHAPTER 3- TWIN TROUBLE**

**Konohagakure**

Two kids, a girl and a boy who looked no older than 8 ran through the crowded streets of Konoha with a group of Chūnin chasing them. "Stop, you brats." Yelled one of Chūnin.

"How did they managed to paint on Hokage's face in the middle of the day?" Asked one Chūnin to his friend while still confused by that.

They somehow managed to get away from them. "Haha, they can never catch us." Said the boy. He had Blonde hair and Crystal Blue eyes. He wore an orange jacket and an orange pant. He seems to have 6 whisker marks on his face, 3 on each cheek.

"Naruto-nii-chan, we should get back to class before Iruka-sensei catches us." Said the girl. She looked like her brother for the most part except for her hair, which was crimson red. She also had the whisker marks on her face just like her brother. Just as she said that Iruka arrived behind them.

"Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan what are you doing here?" Said Iruka while pulling the two siblings by their ears.

"You are not supposed to skip school and prank people." He scolded them.

As they entered the room, Naruko threw a glance at Sasuke.

"I don't know why you like him, is he the only handsome guy in this class?" whispered Naruto to his sister, causing her to blush and cover her face. "Naruto!" She yelled.

_'But ever since his father died, he has stopped talking to us and all the girls started to go behind him even more than usual except for Naruko-chan. She has always liked him. Even Itachi-nii-chan stopped coming to meet me and Naruko-chan. Even Hokori-nee-chan is hurt but she still talks and likes me and Naruko-chan. ' _Thought Naruto as he sat near his sister when Naruko saw Hinata looking at Naruto.

_'Everyone knows that Hinata-chan likes Naruto-nii-chan, everyone except for him. Is he is acting like he doesn't know it or is he really dumb?' _thought Naruko, after all Naruto was her brother and Hinata was her best friend.

"Hey Hinata, you like him don't you?" she teased Hinata.

"N... no.. Yes.." she stammered before blushing very hard.

"I am sure he will understand you one day." She said while giggling.

Rest of the school went as usual.

**Time skip (4 years)**

Sasuke and Naruto still fought now and then but they became best friends and rivals in past 4 years. But ever since his father's death, Sasuke only talks to Naruto and Naruko. B only Naruto notices the blush on both of their face whenever they talk to each. Naruto and Naruko are the 'deadlast' of the academy, due to someone sabotaging their academy results.

"Hey Naruto-nii-chan, do you think we'll be in the same team?" Asked Naruko to her brother.

"Of course, jiji will put us together." Said Naruto reassuringly.

"Ok I will call you one by one, come to the next classroom and do the academy three jutsus." Said Iruka. Naruto and Naruko started sweating at this.

Even though they are geniuses and good ninja candidates they can't create a single clone properly. The only exception is for them to create hundreds of clones or create shadow clones, which the Third Hokage taught them when they begged him to teach them the clone jutsu.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Called Iruka. Naruto got up from his seat went to the other room.

"Now Narurto, perform the Academy three." said Iruka, while his assistant teacher Mizuki was grinning evilly.

While grinning Naruto said "Oiroke no jutsu" smoke evolved and a naked adult version of Naruko whoinstead of red hair she had blonde hair appeared and blew a kiss towards Iruka.

Iruka and Mizuki flew with blood from their nose while returned back to normal and was laughing hard at that finding out that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were perverts.

"Naruto, never do it again!" Yelled Iruka while wiping the blood of his nose.

Naruto made the handsigns for the next technique and replaced himself with Iruka.

"Good now Naruto, do the clone jutsu." Said Iruka, worried about Naruto and Naruko. He knew that Naruto and Naruko cannot do the clone technique properly.

"Iruka-sensei, Jiji told me that I and Naruko can't do the clone jutsu due to our chakra reserves being very high and our poor chakra control. So can I do another type of clone jutsu?"He asked, nervous that he might not pass.

"Of course Naruto, if Hokage-sama told so. Do any type of Clone jutsu of you choice." Said Iruka with a smile on his face and relived that his two favourite students might pass.

"Alright, multi shadow clone jutsu." He said, while doing the cross sign for it. Hundreds of Narutos appeared inside the classroom.

_'Amazing, he can do a forbidden kinjutsu without any strain which even jonins can't create more than 10 shadow clones without knocking themselves out.' _thought Iruka.

"Amazing Naruto, you passed." Said Iruka while putting his own Hitaiate on Naruto's head.

"Awesome, Thank you Iruka-sensei." Beamed Naruto and left the room.

Naruko went in after Naruto and she also passed. Naruto was smiling at her, while Hinata was happy for her best friend and her crush. Sasuke was happy on the inside as his 'crush' has passed

"Congratulations to all, those who passed will be put in a team of 3 but since there is one extra student. One team will have 4 members in it. You will be placed in a team by the next month." Said Iruka.

As everyone exited the academy, their parents were here to congratulate them for passing. Everyone's parents and siblings were here except for the Uzumaki twin's parents. Sasuke's sister and mother was here but Itachi couldn't come as he had paperwork to do. Hinata's sister and father came. Shikamaru's mother was here. Ino's father was here. Naruto and Naruko were sad looking at their friend's parents were here for them but they don't have parents.

"Sasuke-kun, how about you invite Naruto and Naruko to dinner tonight? You know they don't have a big brother to train them or a big sister to support them or a mother to shower them with love." Said Hokori while looking at Naruto and Naruko. They were the children of her mother's best friend. She promised Kushina-obasan that she will be like a big sister to them just like how she is to Sasuke and Itachi.

"But nee-chan, you told you will train me today." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Said his mother in her usual little too sweet voice to which Sasuke nodded nervously and went to invite Naruto and Naruko for dinner.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to my house for dinner?" Asked Sasuke while hiding his blush from Naruko.

"Sasuke, why are you red?" Whispered Naruto to Sasuke's ears.

"Ok, we'll come but can Hokori-nee-chan train us." Asked Naruko with her dreaded puppy eyes jutsu.

"Hokori-nee-chan, can you please train us?" Asked Naruto to Hokori. He considered her like a sister ever since she said that they were also like Sasuke to her. She helped him and his sister in academy along with Sasuke.

"Of course Naruto, Congratulations to all three of you." Said Hokori said will smiling at Naruto and Naruko.

"I have a gift for you three for becoming Genin." She said while taking out 3 packages.

She gave the longest one to Naruko, another thin but long package to Sasuke and the smallest one to Naruto.

"Why do I have the small package?" Whined Naruto.

"Why don't you open it Naruto-kun. You'll find out why." She said while chuckling

All three of them opened their packages. Naruko got a war fan. Sasuke got a Tantō and Naruto got a scroll.

"Why they get weapons when I get a scroll?" Deadpanned Naruto while Naruko was giggling at her brother's plight.

"Naruto, they got weapons but you got your heritage in you hands." Said Hokori to which all three were shocked.

"Heritage?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, have you heard of Uzumaki clan?" Asked Hokori.

"What, We are part of a clan?" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes, most probably only you and Naruko are remaining members of Uzumaki clan. They were experts at Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu. They were living in Uzushiogakure, they were greatly feared for their proficiency at Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu that it was destroyed during the second great ninja war by the combined forces of Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure but however the loss were too great for Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure and we won the war because of their sacrifice. The Sodaime Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki. We even have their crests on the flak jackets worn by the Chūnin and Jōnin." She explained this to them.

"Is there any chance that we are related to the wife of the Sodaime Hokage?" Asked Naruto to Hokori.

"Maybe she was related to you mother." Said Hokori before realising her mistake.

"Wait, you knew our mother." Asked Naruto.

"I am not supposed to tell you this. How about you ask Hokage-sama." Said Hokori.

"But why did she leave us?" Asked Naruko with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She loved you both more than anything. She used to always talk about how she will spoil you both, how happy she was to have a family. I even promised her that I will treat you like my brother and sister." Said Hokori while Naruto and Naruko were wiping their tears and said "We will prove that we are The Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" To which Hokori chuckled.

_'Kushina-obasan always said that she didn't her kids to have her verbal tic.' _She thought as she went back home to help her mom to cook and help her brother with paperwork.

as she left them to train, someone jumped from a branch and said "So here you are, I will kill you both demons today." Said Mizuki.

"What are talk about Mizuki-sensei?" Asked Sasuke while holding his Tantō ready to attack him if he moves.

"Oh you don't know, those both are the Kyuubi. Have you ever thought of why people hate them? It is because they are the Kyuubi. I will kill them tonight and free Konohagakure from the Kyuubi." He said as he threw a Fūma Shuriken at Naruko who was frozen at the reveal as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stopped the Shuriken with his Tantō.

"They are not the Kyuubi, they are Naruto and Naruko. Shinobis of Konohagakure and my best friends." He sneered.

"Ohh, then I'll kill all three of you. Orochimaru-sama will be more than happy when I present him those Sharingans." He said while throwing multiple kunais at Sasuke when Naruko pushed him with a powerful gust of wind with her new fan.

"You bitch how dare you attack me. I will kill you." He said while standing up.

"Try, we will give you back the attack a hundred times." Naruto said while making the familiar cross sign "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Thousands of Naruto pooree into existence and attacked him while the original took a kunai. "No one calls Naruko-chan a bitch." he said as he stabbed Mizuki in the legs.

Anbu and the Hokage appeared as Hokori arrived at the sound of Mizuki shouting from the pain.

"What happened? How are you three, did he do anything to you?" She asked checking them for any injuries.

"Hokori-nee-chan and Jiji, are we the Kyuubi? Why did the Yondaime Hokage sealed it in us?" Asked Naruko with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Hokage-sama please let me tell the truth. I will not let anything happen to them." Whispered Hokori to The Hokage.

"Ok, but don't reveal it to others without their permission." He said back to her.

"Of course, thank you Hokage-sama." She said as she pulled Naruto and Naruko into a hug.

"You both are fine, come I will tell you everything." She said as she took them home with Sasuke.

**At Uchiha Mainhouse**

Everyone was present at the dining table. Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Hokori Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hokori-nee-chan you told us that you will tell us everything." Asked Sasuke, he was curious about Naruto's and Naruko's heritage.

"Ok, do you all know that the Biju are made up fo pure chakra and it can't be killed." All nodded.

"During the same day the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure, The Yondaime Hokage's wife went into labour, Her pregnancy was a S-class secret. Only select few people knew about it. She was the previous Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. The seal of an female Jinchūriki will be weakened during Childbrith. She gave birth to a two beautiful childs, a girl and a boy. But her happiness was short lived as the Kyuubi broken out and a Uchiha controlled it with his Sharingan to attack our village. A Jinchūriki will immediately die if the Biju is taken out of their body but the previous Jinchūriki was an Uzumaki and she was alive for some time. Due to childbrith and the removal of the Kyuubi she was going to die. The Yondaime Hokage tried fighting the Kyuubi but he couldn't succeed. So he decided to seal the Kyuubi, Now only a newborn baby can be a Jinchūriki as it's chakra coil is not developed properly. So he sealed the Kyuubi into his two children. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Naruko."

She explained to all of them.

"So dad and mom sacrificed their life for us." Asked Naruto while Naruko was crying on Sasuke's shoulders. Making him blush hard. Itachi smiled looking at his brother blush.

"I think it is the 'Madara Uchiha' who killed the Yondaime Hokage and attacked the village 12 years back with the Kyuubi and who killed our father." Said Itachi remembering his father's sacrifice to save his sister.

"They were so happy to finally have a family. Your mother was my best friend, She was a amazing Shinobi and Would have been an amazing mother." Said Mikoto.

"My goal is to become Hokage and find 'Madara Uchiha' who destroyed my family." Said Naruto while holding his tears.

"Hey, don't you forget I am your rival in that dream." Said Hokori.

They had their food in peace.

**Author's Note: Don't look at me like that. I wanted to make Naruto and Naruko strong in this story. They are more motivated to work hard and surpass their father and give 'Madara Uchiha' what he deserves.**

**Naruto and Naruko will have their trademark attacks.**

**(Hint: Reverse Flash and Chains)  
**


End file.
